


IskWav College AU Collection

by Manghost



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, kinda OOC, more later maybe - Freeform, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manghost/pseuds/Manghost
Summary: I'm just going to try to do a compilation of one-shots of the boys in a college AU. Somewhat out of character as I've not written these boys in ages.Ch. 1 - Meeting via a College Party (FOR NOW MARKING AS COMPLETE)
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider & Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	IskWav College AU Collection

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on ao3. I've had severe writer's block for a long time but I'm slowly sliding back into my old fandoms and such. Written at like...2am as a sort of writing exercise that evolved into this. This has not been proofread yet and I am sorry.

He really wasn’t sure how he had ended up in this situation. Well, he had a vague idea and it had to do with a few rounds of shots and being dragged into a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Waver was a good student; despite the teachers’ disdain for his complex questions, he was top of his class. He had never done anything exciting in his life. He had never even cheated on a test! Okay…well…Maybe once. But in a million years, he never would have taken himself for the type to go to a frat party. 

A few hours earlier, he had been settling into his form. It was the first day of his second year of college and he had arrived on campus a day early to settle into the dorms. He had just sat his suitcase in the doorway when the other’s voice rang out like nails on a chalkboard, a brief warning before the voice’s owner had already thrown an arm around his should. 

“Waver!” Melvin said excitedly, “There’s a party in one of the Houses. You should come with me.” 

“Party?” Waver looked at him skeptically, arching an eyebrow. “You know that’s not really my scene, right? I’d much rather stay here and not fraternize with a bunch of idio-“

Before he could finish, pale fingers had trapped his wrist and he was being dragged down the hall. “It’ll be fun! You need to loosen up.” 

Famous last words. And now he was about 3 tequila shots into “loosening up” and had been shoved into a very small broom closet with a very large man. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or just him but this man was very attractive to him. Nonetheless, this situation had his heart threatening to bust out of the jail cell that was his chest. The man shifted a bit in the tight space, his knee brushing Waver’s groin. He bit back a soft groan and exhaled instead. 

“Well?” the man asked at last, looking down at Waver. 

“Well, what?” He asked crankily, channeling his frustration into his attitude. 

“Did you…want to kiss me?” The man asked. His name…his name…wasn’t it Alexander? It didn’t matter right now. Waver stared up at him for a moment before nodding. 

“Eh. Why not?” he said with a shrug. Not like he’d ever have anyone else want to kiss someone like him. And upon further inspection, the man crammed into the closet with him was very, very attractive. He had an incredible body, bright red hair, a beard, and nice arms. 

“Are you certain?” The red-haired man asked, leaning closer. 

“Of course, idiot! Just do it already,” Waver snapped. He needed it to happen before he lost his nerve, or worse – before the other realized he didn’t want to kiss some scrawny dork. 

Before he could finish insulting himself mentally, the large man leaned down. His facial hair made Waver’s skin crawl but not in a bad way. He closed his eyes and sighed against the chapped lips that brushed against his. He felt something inside of him spark and he returned the kiss with a firmness that surprised even him. 

Cheap alcohol and snacks were prevalent on both of their mouths but the other didn’t care. Waver tried to flip the switch in his brain ‘off’ but he just couldn’t. He leaned in closer, seeking another kiss. A large arm slid around his waist and pulled him close. The two groaned in unison as the warmth of the other’s tongue brushed his lips. Waver’s knees felt weak and he whined softly, parting his lips. 

He wasn’t sure if the other had experience but he certainly knew a lot more than Waver himself did. His tongue easily overpowered Waver’s and explored every bit of his mouth. He pulled back after a moment and Waver took in the sight of glossy lips and flushed cheeks and he knew he must have looked similar. A tanned thumb brushed across his lower lip, wiping away a small string of drool. 

“What is your name?” the man asked, staring down at Waver. 

“Waver. And you?” He asked, trying to hold his voice steady as he fought back needs he hadn’t even put much thought into. 

“Iskandar,” the man rumbled softly. He was stepping forward, causing Waver’s back to press into a shelf of cleaning supplies. “I want to touch you, Waver,” he whispered and the other nodded.

Iskandar’s hands rested on Waver’s hips and a knee wedged itself between his small legs. He groaned a bit, giving Iskandar the perfect opportunity to seize his lips again. He felt dizzy as strong hands moved up and down his sides as they kissed once more. Iskandar’s hands had found their way to Waver’s ass when they heard the alarm outside the door.  
“Alright. Time’s up you two,” someone called from outside the door. 

The two looked at each other in defeated and sighed a bit, smoothing down the wrinkles in their clothes and stepping out to the others hooping and hollering. 

“Quiet,” Iskandar told them and, surprisingly, they did. He seemed to have a very commanding presence which only made Waver’s knees even weaker. It was the booze. Definitely the booze. He plopped himself back down in the circle and filled the shot glass a bit more than needed before tossing it down his throat. And then he did another for good measure, trying to ignore the whispering voices beside him.  
‘I can’t believe he made out with the nerd. So gross. Like, for real,’ one of the girls whispered to another. Both erupted into giggles. He took a third drink of the alcohol, this time straight from the bottle and got to his feet, swaying a bit. 

“I’m gon’ head to my dorm. Tell Melvin for me,” he slurred. He took a few more steps before stumbling a bit. He closed his eyes, fully expected to feel his face meet the hardwood floor but instead there was a vice grip on his bicep. 

“I’ll walk you,” Iskandar’s voice was booming. He didn’t realize at the time but it was probably to drive home a point to those who had just laughed at them. Waver tried to protest but his words were failing him. He realized all too late that he’d had far too much to drink. Spots danced in his vision and slowly black flooded his vision. That was the last thing he recalled from the party. 

Sunlight streamed through the window, causing him to groan and grab for the sheet to pull it up over his head but in fact, it wouldn’t budge. When he thought about it, something heavy was on his side as well…and warmth against his back? Slowly memories flooded back to him. Oh shit! 

He opened his eyes and looked down. A large arm was thrown over his waist and when he craned his neck, he could see that the man from before, Alexander, was cuddled up behind him. But it was odd. Waver was under the cover while Alexander laid on top of it and both were fully clothed. He felt both disappointed and relieved as he tried to shift out from under the other’s weight. He needed aspirin or something. 

There was a low groan against Waver’s ear that sent a shiver down his spine. “Boy. You’re awake,” the man noted, rather obviously. 

Waver nodded before scowling, “I’m not a ‘boy,’ I am only a year younger than you. What’s going on? What happened? Why are you in my room?” He was feeling just a little panicky over having woken up in bed with a (very attractive) stranger. 

“Your room? Have you gone mad? Did the alcohol ruin your memory? This is my room! You passed out before you could tell me where to take you. My roommate hasn’t returned yet.” Iskandar claimed with a boisterous laugh. 

“Then explain that suitcase. And those textbooks and laptop. Are those yours?” Waver countered but then it dawned on him as he took in the other side of the room. They were…both right? 

“Well,” Iskandar placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully, “I supposed we’re both right!” He sat up, legs crossed and slapped his knee, laughing loudly once more. Waver couldn't help but to find him strange and a bit loud. 

“Wait…so…did anything happen?” Waver interrupted hurriedly. Iskandar shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Even if you had wanted something to happen, I would never sink so low as to hookup with someone who is intoxicated,” he explained proudly.  
“Wow,” Waver breathed, blinking in surprise. 

“Disappointed?” Iskandar asked, grinning a bit. 

“I might be,” Waver responded in a nonchalant way, pretending as though he didn’t care either way. 

“We shall have plenty of time to make that decision if you want,” the other countered flirtatiously. 

Waver gave him a gentle shove to hide his embarrassment before turning his interest to the wall. “Hey…” He cleared his throat and worried his lip a bit. “Thanks for all that. I’d definitely like to get to know you more. At the very least because we’ll be living together this year.”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend handed off to me another IskWav fic idea they gave up on and I'm excited to eventually tackle it.


End file.
